A Despedida de meus Sentimentos
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Side de Ensina-me a Viver, a famosa carta do Pierre para o Jim, recomendável ter lido a fic antes... Se você ficou curioso pra ver a tal carta, eu também e isso me levou a escrevê-la.


**Sinopse: **Side de Ensina-me a Viver, a famosa carta do Pierre para o Jim, recomendável ter lido a fic antes... Se você ficou curioso pra ver a tal carta, eu também e isso me levou a escrevê-la.

**Disclaimer**Pierre e Jim são da Nana e da Amy, autoras de Ensina-me a viver.

dessa vez deixo as notas no fim...

**A despedida de meus sentimentos...**

**De meu amor...**

**- Por SinistraNegra**

_Mon ange,_

_Talvez neste momento me odeie pelo que eu estou a fazer, talvez sinta mágoa, talvez os dois juntos... Não sei... Poderiam ser tantas coisas..._

_Eu tive de fazer isso, entenda... Eu espero que me entenda mesmo sendo tão difícil, não sei se em seu lugar eu entenderia..._

_Mas eu tenho que lhe deixar... Eu sou forçado, não... Não posso dizer isso... Sou fraco! Covarde! Então não sei mais nada, simplesmente meio que sou obrigado, meu pai... Não sei por que ainda me importo, mas eu sei que sou fraco demais para jogar tudo, sou covarde demais... E por isso cedo as suas exigências... Gostaria de ser mais forte, ou pelo menos mais corajoso para poder lutar contra isso e ficar do seu lado... Mas não, sou tão covarde que nem ao menos consigo assumir o que eu sou... Quanto mais nós dois..._

_Você já entendeu, não? Essa noite foi a ultima que estivemos juntos, só que saiba que... Ela estará gravada em minha mente e em meu coração, para toda uma eternidade... Minha alma... Meu coração... Eles te pertencem sabe? Sei que ao fechar meus olhos posso te ver... Ouvir sua voz em meus ouvidos... Mas mesmo assim sou fraco... Fraco demais... Deveria ficar e lutar, mas não saberia como fazer isso... Covarde! É o que deves pensar de mim neste momento..._

_Nada me faria mais feliz que estar do seu lado agora... Mas... Você sabe... Já deve imaginar o que está para acontecer... Eu terei de voltar, a França me espera... Um casamento me aguarda... Perdão... Perdão... Perdoe-me por ser assim... Eu não queria... Simplesmente sou assim... E só de imaginar seus olhos... Tristes, talvez com uma lágrima caindo... Sinto meu coração sangrar... Aliás desde que recebi aquela maldita carta ele não para... Eu me machuco ao pensar com isso... E meu coração? Bem ele... Está perfurado... Rasgado... Machucado... Ele dói tanto... Sagra tanto... Por causa disso... Se você me odiar... Eu entendo... Também chego a me odiar nessa hora..._

_Por favor... Nunca pense que eu fui insincero quando te dizia amá-lo... Nunca... Isso nunca... Eu te amo mais que a mim mesmo... Mas sou muito fraco para lutar por esse amor... Não mereço o que sentes por mim Jim... Nunca mereci... Meus sentimentos ficarão contigo... Agora sou uma pessoa sem alma, sem sentimentos... Por que deixo o que amo apenas por maldito preconceito... Meu e da sociedade..._

_Eu te amo muito Jim... Nunca se esqueça disso, nem duvide da minha sinceridade... Eu te amo..._

_Com todo amor que é possível existir..._

_Do seu Pierre_

**N/A: **Ficou bem curtinha a carta... Bem o Pierre é um cara fechado, mas olhem e analisem bem... É mais fácil, às vezes, escrever o que sente do que falar, ainda mais no caso dele que vai deixar o amado... Está se sentindo mal por tudo... Acabou desabando...

Espero que tenham gostado... É uma shortizinha... Feita pra leitores curiosos com a carta que foi mandada e segundo a Madame Verlaine – ela criou duas sides de EV com o Pierre e o Jim - nunca recebida e depois disso eu TINHA que ver a carta, nem que tivesse de escreve-la... E foi isso que eu fiz XD

Bjz

MUITO OBRIGADA PRA AMY E PRA NANA!

Pela fic maravilhosa... Que eu to curiosa pra ver como vai ficar...

Por terem liberado

E por que são duas pessoas maravilhosas que eu adoro...

E também pra duas amigas minhas que sempre me incentivam a escrever... Carola e Fairy, existem muitas pra por aqui.. mas... Não posso esquecer delas... Eu Adoro vocês!

E pra se um dia ela ler... Madame Verlaine, nunca falei contigo, mas depois que eu li eu tive de escrever isso.. Eu já estava curiosa e pensando em talvez fazer, daí você aparece com aquelas sides... Foi a ultima gota... simplesmente tive de fazer!

Vou indo aqui...

Bjz!


End file.
